


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by Sunnyrainbowflower



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Husk CEO of emotional constipation, Husk is a kitty, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), not your usual heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrainbowflower/pseuds/Sunnyrainbowflower
Summary: When Husk starts acting strangely and Angel’s curiosity gets the best of him, our two favourite sinners will have to learn to listen to each other in order to turn an uncomfortable situation into something much more pleasant for them both.Alternatively, Husk is in heat, but it’s not all fun and games and when Angel finds out, he wants to help him feel better.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**

> As many of my smut fanfics start, this was supposed to be 90% smut and 10% plot, but as it turns out, I am physically unable to write porn with little to no plot lol. So, this having been said, I hope you enjoy this 50% plot 50% porn fanfic that it’s coincidentally my first time writing Huskerdust smut. I hope I did them justice! 
> 
> Enjoy ~

In hindsight, Angel should have guessed something strange was going on with Husk.

In the previous days he’d surprised the cat in some rather peculiar situations. Like when, for example, he had been coming back from work, he had found him and Nifty hugging. To say the cat wasn’t particularly fond of physical touch was putting it lightly, so to catch him purposefully getting so close to the small demon was per se something extraordinaire.

Then another time, Angel remembered going to the kitchen in the middle of the night and finding Husk there, rubbing his back with gusto against the counter’s edge, a satisfied expression on his face. On that  particular occasion he hadn’t noticed Angel looking at him and the spider had retreated without interrupting him, too scared of the possible consequences. 

The last sign, when Angel thought about it, had been on just the day prior, when, sitting at the bar counter, he’d spotted a chip crumb stuck in Husk's fur and when he’d extended his hand to brush it off, the cat had immediately pushed his head into his palm, rubbing his cheek on the spider’s shiny glove. 

As soon as he had realized what he’d been doing, he’d jumped back, brushing his hand on his face and sighing loudly “Not again…” he’d whispered, and then left, leaving a very confused Angel behind.

So, when the spider had walked into the hotel lobby that morning to find that his favorite bartender was not behind the counter, getting his workstation spotlessly clean as usual, and instead Charlie was managing the front desk, he should have connected the dots. 

Instead, he waved at the girl and, when she enthusiastically waved back, he approached the counter and plopped down on a stool.

“Good morning Angel! Can I get you something? A coffee? Some tea? Oh  oh , I made biscuits yesterday!” she said, putting her elbows on the counter and leaning towards him. The spider winced at the early morning enthusiasm but forced himself to smile back.  _ Be nice, Angel, she doesn’t know you have a headache.  _

His inner voice sounded suspiciously like Vaggie’s.

“Some coffee would be much appreciated princess” He said, crossing his arms on the countertop and resting his chin on them.

“Coming right up! Oh, I’ve always wanted to say that” said Charlie, twirling around and switching on the coffee machine. Angel smiled at her and when she handed him his coffee, with a thousand-watt smile, he thanked her and took a sip. Passable, for a first try.

“Not bad princess. Are you looking for a career change? Or could it be that our amiable bartender finally had enough of all of us and run away?” he said, trying for humor but he was sure Charlie could hear the uncertainty in his voice. It wasn’t a secret that the situation between him and Husk had been a bit tense, and not in a good way.

But Charlie shook her head, her blonde hair swishing left and right with the movement “No  no ! Husk just asked for some days off from work, I think he’s not feeling very well, he’s been in his room since yesterday evening” hearing that, a little bell rang inside Angel’s mind.  _ Yesterday evening _ . He had been with Husk the previous evening, until he’d went away after his weird demeanor. Could it be that  _ he _ had done something to upset the cat? 

“Angel? Is there something wrong?” the spider was pulled out from his thoughts by Charlie’s voice, and he sat up on the stool, shaking his head “Nothing wrong princess, just a bit tired still” he said, taking another sip of his coffee and trying for a smile, even though it probably came out a bit uncertain.

Charlie offered him a patient smile “Oh, you should rest some more then. Do you need to work today?” she asked then, and Angel took a moment to appreciate the fact that, finally, she’d understood and accepted the fact that he couldn't just  _ leave  _ his work, as much as he wished he could. In fact, she had proved herself to be incredibly supportive,  as long as he behaved outside of it and actively tried to go clean.

“Yes, but only in the evening. The rest of the day I’m free” he said, and she nodded in understanding, wearing a pensive expression “Then, do you think you could do me a favor? If it’s not too much to ask. Husk hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning and he won’t answer his door when I knock, do you think you could go and bring him some food? Maybe if it’s you he’ll answer” she said then, with a hopeful expression. At those words, Angel’s heart leaped in his throat. He studiously chose to ignore the fact that Charlie seemed to believe he and Husk shared  some kind of connection or something like  that, and concentrated on her request. That could be his occasion. So, trying not to look too desperate, he smiled carefully and answered “Yeah, no problem, you can count on me”.

Less than ten minutes later he was climbing the two set of stairs that took to Husk’s room with a quick pace, a wrapped sandwich in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in another, Angel felt his heart booming in his chest. He knew it was stupid, Husk was probably nursing a bigger hangover than usual or something like that, but there was a part of him still worried that his leave the day prior had been his fault somehow and that the cat was still angry with him. 

So, finally, standing before Husk’s door, Angel raised his fist tentatively and, after taking a deep breath, he knocked. At first nothing happened, but then Angel heard a sound, like something falling to the ground and immediately after a noise that sounded like a groan. 

“What” came Husk’s voice, and Angel immediately picked up on the fact that his voice sounded  _ odd _ “Hey Husky, it’s me, can I come in?” he said, leaning against the door, and when from inside the room came nothing but another distressed groan, he spoke again, louder this time “Husk? Are you ok?”.

“Go away” Husk’s voice was muffled, like he was talking with this face pressed against something, but he sounded undoubtedly angry. Worrying his lip, Angel tentatively put his hand on the handle “The princess is worried. I have some food for you. And Whiskey” he said then, trying to bribe the cat into letting him in.

When nothing happened and Husk said nothing more, Angel sighed, already prepared to leave the food and alcohol at the door and be on his way, but then he heard another muffled groan, and a snapping of fingers “Door’s open” came Husk’s voice from inside the room, and Angel gulped, slowly pushing the handle down.

As soon as the door was open, Angel took in the scene before him. He had been inside Husk’s room just once, but he remembered the scarce furniture and few personal effects the cat owned, like his three decks of cards, his set of tie and suspenders and that one framed picture, always facing down on the desk, and he also remembered the fact that Husk was a bit of a neat freak. But while his things where still aligned on his desk with maniacal precision, not a once of dust to be seen, the bed area was a complete mess. 

Husk had thrown his mattress onto the floor and the sheets and comforter where scattered everywhere, tangled in no  particular fashion and decorated with  _ a lot  _ of pillows. Since when did the cat even own so many? Not to mention the graveyard of empty bottles scattered all around the bed. 

Closing the door behind himself, Angel made his way inside the room and, getting closer to what once was the bed, he finally located Husk. The cat lied on his belly under a thick blanket, only his head partially visible, his face pressed against a pillow. When the spider put the bottle and food on the desk, he saw his ear twitch at the sound, but he still didn’t move. 

So, after putting the things down, Angel got closer to the mattress and crouched beside Husk’s head. It didn’t look like the cat was in pain, but he was trembling slightly, and when Angel carefully brought his hand on the side of his head to feel his temperature, he found him slightly warm. 

Looking up, he located a couple handkerchiefs on the desk but as he was about to stand and go fetch one of them to use as a wet cloth, he felt pressure on the back of his hand. Looking back down, he realized that Husk had finally pulled his head back from the pillow and was leaning towards him, brushing his face on his hand and prompting him to turn it around, palm up, until he was able to rub his nose against it.

That was the moment in which Angel finally connected all the dots. The unusual affection, the fever, the trembling and the need for physical contact… It didn’t make a lot of sense but, well, they were in  _ Hell _ , rules of the living world didn’t really apply there.

“The fuck  are you doing” Husk mumbled, slowly opening his eyes and turning his head fully to the side, following Angel’s retreating hand. When their gazes met, Angel took notice of the fact that Husk’s eyes looked hazy, like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

“Husk” he started, bringing his hand back and carefully lowering it on his head this time, lightly scratching the cat demon behind his ear and nearly smiling at the way his eyelids fluttered, fighting against Husk’s will to keep his eyes open “Could it be...could it be that you’re in heat?” he asked, already bracing himself for the possible insult coming his way but still not able to retreat his hand, after seeing the way the cat was relaxing under his touch. 

As predicted, Husk immediately tensed up and opened his eyes, meeting Angel’s gaze, but the spider didn’t dare look away, nor taking his hand back. 

When, after a couple of seconds of eye contact, Husk blushed and finally dropped his gaze burying his face back into the pillow, Angel considered it a win. 

“Something like that” came Husk’s voice, muffled from the pillow. 

Angel smiled, biting his lip, happy that the cat hadn’t pushed him away, choosing to reveal something about himself instead, something that seemed like an important matter by the look of it. So, breaking from his crouched position on the floor, Angel sat carefully on the edge of the mattress, and kept scratching Husk behind his ears, until the cat seemed to relax yet again. 

“Does it happen often?” Angel asked after some time, and for a moment he’s convinced Husk has fallen asleep. But then, shifting under the covers and causing Angel's hand to slide down to the side of his neck, the cat demon turned on his side, opening his eyes but still avoiding his gaze. He was still blushing. 

“Once or twice a year, sometimes more, it depends” he  said and Angel noticed that he looked  definitely better than he did when he had first stepped into his room. But he still looked tired, and when Angel brushed his hand over his forehead, he still felt warm under his touch. 

Making himself more comfortable on the mattress and curling his legs on the side, Angel leaned on his arm and, after taking his gloves off, he brought his hand back on Husk’s neck, scratching it lightly with the tip of his nails, watching as the cat’s eyes fluttered close again.

“So” he started, unable to keep his curiosity at bay “I’ve always imagined heat like some crazy sex haze, like, wanting to get fucked at all times” he said, and when it didn’t look like Husk was going to punch him or maul him for his bluntness, he continued “But, looking at you, it actually looks painful”

Husk didn’t answer immediately, but a small smile appeared on his face and his eyes opened again, searching for Angel's “That’s not being in heat, legs, that’s basically being you” he said then and Angel couldn’t help but snort out a laugh.

“ Well it seems like you’re feeling better, if you can muster sarcasm” he said, and then he started slowly and teasingly to retreat his hand from Husk’s neck. What he wasn’t expecting, was Husk’s paw snapping up from under the covers and taking hold of his hand, keeping it in place.

Blinking, Angel cocked his head to the side, looking curiously at the cat, who was directing him a look full of apprehension. Then, realizing that he was holding Angel’s hand with enough force to hurt, he retreated his claws, one after another and loosened his grip on Angel’s hand, taking his paw away. If the blush on his face and the way he immediately averted his gaze and squeezed his eyes shut where any indication, he felt embarrassed by his excessive reaction. 

“Sorry” he choked out, so quietly that, for a second, Angel wasn’t even sure he’d spoken. But then, when he realized that the cat really had apologized, he smiled and brought his hand on Husk’s cheek, petting his fur softly, until he seemed to relax again. His eyes opened again and, turning his head a bit, he pressed his face against Angel’s hand, nuzzling his nose against his palm and breathing in deeply, before standing back and looking at him with a bashful expression.

“Physical contact” he said then, averting his gaze, not managing to look Angel in the eyes. The spider kept looking at him in silence, waiting for him to elaborate and, after a sigh, Husk spoke again “It helps. When I’m like this. That's why I’m feeling better” he concluded, shoving his face back into the pillow.

Angel smiled, not hesitating one moment before bringing his hand back on Husk’s head and running his fingers down to the back of his neck. The purring started immediately.

“You should have just said that kitty cat” 

The rest of the  day passed in much the same fashion. Angel stayed with Husk until he had to leave for work, petting and scratching the cat until he fell asleep under his touch and then cleaning his room of all the empty bottles he could find. 

As Husk was relaxed and purring happily, Angel had been able to get out of him some more information on what was happening to him. No, it  _ obviously _ wasn’t a breeding thing. Yes, he was  one-hundred per cent sure. Apparently, it was some sort of punishment for the way Husk had behaved when alive, but he wouldn’t tell Angel more about it.

“And what does it feel like?” Angel had asked, and Husk had sighed at his curiosity, but then he had explained it nonetheless, as the spider scratched lightly behind his ears.

“I’m cold yet too warm at the same time, I feel like I am hungry but not for food...not like  _ that _ you pervert. When it’s really bad my  whole body hurts, especially my back”. 

Angel had listened in silence, taking in everything Husk said to him and that had made it so much more painful when he had to leave for work, leaving him alone and knowing that the pain was going to come back soon “I’ll come back after I’m done with work” he’d said, standing up and stretching his back, and Husk had given him a nod, not looking at him as he left the room. 

So, after a night of shooting at the studio, Angel had hurriedly come back to the hotel, pretty much running to his room, showering and eating in record time. He didn’t bother dressing up again, opting for his pjs and hoping to be able to catch at least a couple hours of sleep, before needing to go back to work again in the afternoon.

As he was about to leave his room, Fat Nuggets came throttling to rub against his leg, catching his attention, and Angel sighed, smiling and picking the pig up “You’re right, you’re coming with me. Let's go give that grumpy cat some affection”

Passing through the kitchen, he picked up some fruit and a couple sandwiches for Husk and then, purposefully avoiding the lobby, he’d hurriedly climbed the two set of stairs, finally coming to stand before Husk’s room. 

Panting, Angel took a deep breath, brushing his still wet hair out of his face before knocking. But, before he could raise his hand, he heard a snapping sound and Husk’s voice from inside the room “Come in” 

Angel didn’t need to be told twice. Putting his hand on the handle, he opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind himself. After putting Fat Nuggets down, he looked in the mattress’ direction and found that Husk had changed position since the day before, putting his head where the day prior were his feet and vice versa. 

Placing the food down on the desk, Angel noticed that the bag he had brought Husk the day before was empty, and he smiled. At least he had eaten something. 

“How did you know it was me at the door?” Angel asked, as he looked amusingly at Fat Nuggets throttling around the room and smelling the new place. 

Husk didn’t answer but raised his paw and tapped his nose twice.  _ Oh, right. _

Also, speaking of smell, the air in the room was starting to feel a bit foul. So, as Fat Nugget finally cuddled at Husk’s feet, Angel got close to the window and cracked it open.

“Urgh, it’s cold” came Husk’s voice from under the blankets, and the spider rolled his eyes “Oh come on you big baby. You’ve been shut in here since yesterday, you need to breathe some fresh air” he said, as he plopped down on the edge of the mattress, close to Husk’s head “How are you feeling today?” he asked, more softly. The demon cat was still lying on his belly, his wings tucked behind his back, face pressed against the pillow and arms shoved underneath it.

Sighing, he turned his head on the side and tiredly looked at Angel, taking him in before answering “My back hurts” he said, and Angel immediately perked up, clapping all four of his hands together. 

“Well, then I am the right person for you! I have four to six hands and I am very skilled with them!” he said, and immediately he realized how suggestive that sounded. 

Husk slowly turned his head towards him, raising an eyebrow in his direction, and Angel didn’t miss the redness of his cheeks that  _ definitely _ wasn’t there before. 

“ _ Notlikethat _ ” he choked out, embarrassed, because for once he really hadn’t meant to make an innuendo. 

“ Riiight ” said Husk, drawing out the word, not entirely convinced. Nonetheless, he turned his head towards the pillow again and, shaking his wings, he freed himself of the heavy blanket covering him, folding them up. That was a green light if Angel ever saw one. 

So, clearing his throat, he toed off his slippers, turned towards the mattress and kneeled beside Husk. But then he was faced with a problem…a big, red, fluffy problem. 

“ Mh . Husky, do you think you could…pull your wing closer to your body? I can’t reach your back like this” he said trying to work around Husk’s massive wings, but without much success. 

The cat mumbled something, but the words were muffled by the pillow. 

“Come again?” asked Angel, leaning closer to him, and jumping back slightly when Husk suddenly turned his head to the side “Just, straddle my back or something” he said hastily, before burying his face back into the pillow to hide his blush, blush that Angel was probably rivaling in terms of intensity. But, taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he forced his face into a carefully blank one and he proceeded to follow Husk’s suggestion.

Thankfully, his legs were long and Husk’s hips very narrow, so he had plenty of room and wasn’t forced to work pressing up against the cat's body. That would have been a very...interesting situation. Nonetheless, kneeling over Husk’s thighs, he had quite the view lying before him. Husk’s shoulder looked wider, now that he wasn’t slouching, and with his wings open he looked...powerful, despite being in a completely submissive position, and Angel  _ really  _ had to stop thinking at him in those terms. It was already a lot that the cat was allowing him to be close to him in a moment like  that .

So, mentally steadying himself and bringing his hands on the top of Husk’s shoulders, Angel started to slowly but firmly massage the hard muscles, pressing his fingers on Husk’s neck and down to his shoulders, loosening up his tense nerves.

When Husk’s purring started and Fat Nuggets, drawn from the low sound, came throttling along the mattress and plopped down right beside Husk’s left arm, cuddling against him, Angel couldn’t suppress a squeal. That was the cutest shit he had ever witnessed. 

Husk said nothing about it, but Angel had the strong suspicion that it was because he didn’t want him to stop his ministrations. So, shifting lower on the cat’s body, he run his thumbs in circles around the base of his wings, feeling the strong muscles there and appreciating the way they tensed and relaxed under his hands. Then, kneading down on each side of Husk’s spine, he run his thumbs down, until they were pressing at his lower back.

In that moment, when Angel’s hands accidentally brushed against the base of his tail, Husk shuddered and muffled by the pillow, came what sounded suspiciously like a moan. Immediately, the cat tensed under his hands, and the purring stopped.

“Stop. Enough” he growled, and Angel retreated his hands immediately, resting them on his thighs and feeling his heart beat a mile a minute. Had he done something wrong?

Gulping on air, the spider got off Husk’s back, and as soon as that happened, the cat turned the other way, closing in on himself and giving his back to him. Fuck, he was mad. 

Angel stretched his hand towards him, trying to think of something to say, but he couldn’t find the words. In the end he sighed and, after taking a confused Fat Nuggets into his arms, he got to his feet, putting his slippers back on and heading for the door. Before getting out, he directed one last look at Husk’s back and saw him trembling. He felt like shit, leaving him like that, but he also felt like he wasn’t welcome in the room anymore.

So, giving him a weak “Bye, Husk” he slipped through the door, closing it behind himself as he felt a well-known pressure behind his eyes getting stronger.

Angel didn’t sleep much that day, back in his own room, and the few hours he managed to shut his eyes did nothing to appease his exhaustion. He knew it was stupid, letting Husk’s behavior get to him like that, but he couldn’t help it. It hurt, knowing that he had somehow managed to fuck up even when he was trying so hard not to, after his relationship with Husk had finally found its balance. 

Work was a pain in the ass, as per usual (pun not intended), and he had to physically force himself not to fall asleep in his dressing room when he wasn’t shooting, but then, as soon as he was back in his room at the hotel, showered, in his pjs and with Fat Nuggets beside him on the bed...he couldn’t fall asleep. Husk’s harsh tone from the day before kept playing on repeat in his mind and no matter how he turned on the bed, if he used blankets or didn’t, or how many sheep he counted, he was exhausted, but couldn’t sleep. 

He had been lying down on his bed looking at the ceiling for the past half an hour, counting the cracks on the ceiling and searching for shapes as if he were looking at the clouds, when he heard three hard knocks on his door. 

Deep in his thoughts, it took Angel a moment to understand that someone really  _ had _ knocked and that it wasn’t just his imagination playing pranks on him.

“Who’s there?” he asked, his voice still a bit hoarse, as he brushed the dried tears off his fur with the back of his hands and sat up on the bed. Luckily, he didn’t need to wait long for an answer.

“It’s me” the voice was muffled by the door, but Angel recognized immediately who the  _ me _ was. Heart beating a mile a minute, Angel stood up and walked to the door, unlocked it and carefully opened it, as he looked outside. As expected, Husk was standing there, with deep dark circles under his eyes and his general appearance disheveled, hat and bowtie absent. He had his gaze trained to his feet and his arms crossed over his chest, but as soon as he heard the door open, his head snapped up and his eyes met Angel’s. 

“Hi” he said, immediately adverting his gaze and nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other “Can I come in?” he asked then. Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, Angel debated with himself trying to decide whether to let Husk in or not, but, in the end, he sighed and nodded, opening the door wider and inviting him in.

When the door was closed behind him, Angel made a beeline for the bed, sitting back on it and, when he saw Husk still standing in the middle of the room, nervously looking anywhere but at him, he cleared his throat, forcing him to look in his direction. When their eyes met, he saw on the cat’s face the same exhaustion that was almost certainly mirrored on his and, sighing, he patted the spot on the bed right beside him.

Husk had the look of someone who was trying  really hard not to turn on his heels and flee, so, when he finally moved and came to sit right beside Angel on the bed, the spider exhaled a sigh of relief. He didn’t know if he’d be able to withstand another refusal from him at this point.

“I’ll go straight to the point” started Husk, studiously not looking in Angel’s direction, his gaze trained on his paws, resting on his knees “I wanted to apologize. I was an asshole, and you did nothing wrong” 

As soon as the words were out of Husk’s mouth, Angel felt as though all the air got knocked out of him.  _ What _ ? 

“What?” He asked out loud, turning fully towards Husk and witnessing from a first row sit the way the redness started to spread all over the cat’s face.

“I said. I am sorry. For how I behaved yesterday” He repeated then, bringing his arms around his torso and hugging himself “I’m...fucking overly sensitive when I’m like this, and when you touched my tail it...it  _ startled _ me” Husk was still avoiding Angel’s gaze and as he said  that, his blush getting deeper, if possible.

After the cat’s confession, Angel blinked, and it took him a couple of seconds to catch the hidden meaning behind Husk’s words, but when he did, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, cry or maybe punch him.

“Wait, lemme get this straight” he started, leaning on his knees and finally getting the cat to look at him “You...you got turned on by me touching your tail and got  _ angry _ ?” he said, trying hard not to start laughing hysterically, because the situation was just too ridiculous.

The way Husk’s eyes widened comically, and he started spluttering noncommittally was answer enough and Angel couldn’t help it anymore and started laughing, falling back on the bed under the cat’s embarrassed glare.

“You-you  fucking idiot. I thought I hurt you or did something terrible, you were so angry! But you were angry because _ I turned you on.  _ I can’t believe you,  you stupid, grumpy  _ prudish  _ cat” his fits of hysterical laughter and insults slowly died down, and he was left breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath as he lied on the bed, legs still bent over the edge.

To Husk’s credit, he took all his insults in silence, looking in the opposite direction, blush never leaving his face. As the room fell back into silence, the cat turned his head towards him “Are you done?” he asked, and Angel made a show of thinking about it, tapping his finger on his chin. But then, under Husk’s expectant gaze, he sat up and nodded, carefully bringing his hand on the cat's thigh.

“I’m done. I forgive you Husky, but you shouldn’t be so strung up all the time. You’re too tense” he said, rubbing his thumb in circular motions on the top of Husk’s thigh and taking notice of the way his body immediately relaxed under his touch.

“I hate this” said the cat, looking away even though his body was imperceptibly leaning towards Angel, chasing the sensation “I should go. You look exhausted” he added then, making a move to get up from the bed, but Angel’s  hand held him in place and when their gazes met, he smiled “Stay. I'm going to sleep, and you look like you could use some rest too”

The spider could see the conflict going on in Husk’s mind through his eyes, as though he was looking through a window, but it didn’t last long. Exhaustion and the prospect of possibly cuddling under warm blankets with another person won on his pride and, with a sigh, he nodded, and Angel had to stop himself from clapping his hands in delight. 

Scooting back on the bed and getting under the blankets, Angel patted the empty spot on the mattress right beside him, smiling and holding the bedsheets open like a curtain. 

Slowly and cautiously, Husk crawled on the bed, looking down at the mattress and then up at him, studying his reaction. When he reached the  space Angel had reserved for him, he carefully lied down on his side, facing him, his eyes never leaving the spider’s, and when Angel let the curtain of covers drop, he accommodated his wings under them, pulling them close to his body as he let his head rest on the pillow and his eyes fall close.

Angel was immediately aware of two things. One, Husk’s body was very warm, radiating heat with every breath the cat took. Two, they were lying  _ very  _ close to each other. He could feel Husk breath on his face and, if only he were to extend his arms, he would have been able to bring them around the cat’s back, pulling him close to his body.

But he was still a bit shell-shocked from what had happened the day before, he didn’t want to risk scaring the cat away again, even though he knew it hadn’t been his fault. So, debating what he  was allowed to do, to touch, and what not, he didn’t realize Husk’s eyes had opened again, and the cat was looking at him until their gazes met and Angel’s heart skipped a beat.

He had always liked Husk’s eyes, since the first moment he had laid his eyes on him. Most demon’s eyes were dark, cold and frankly quite terrifying. But Husk’s warm, amber eyes burned with passion, like two  embers of a fire that wasn’t burning anymore, but that hadn’t died out yet. They were proof of the fact that, despite self-proclaiming himself as a drunk, old man, that didn’t feel anything anymore, Husk was anything but that.

“You’re doing a whole lotta thinking and no sleeping, legs. What's your problem now?” the cat asked him, in a softer tone than usual, a tone that only made Angel’s heartache deeper. Looking away and smiling bashfully, he started tapping his fingers on the mattress, trying to distract himself from the thoughts running around his mind like a flock of scared birds.

“I don’t want to do something wrong and scare you off again” he said, finally, deciding that going with the truth was probably the best course of action. He didn’t look at Husk while he said so and when the cat’s paw came to rest on his hand, stopping his nervous tapping, he jumped slightly for the surprise, and his head immediately snapped up.

Husk was looking at him strangely and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally sighing and starting to speak “You won’t. If you do something I don’t like, I promise I will tell you.  _ Calmly _ ” he said, and Angel had to force himself not to let his mind linger on the other ways that sentence could be intended.

Nodding, he decided to simply dive in, choosing to trust Husk’s promise, and shifted closer on the bed, raising his two arms and passing them around the cat’s back, mindful of his wings, pulling him closer to his body. Husk seemed to like that turn of events, because Angel felt him immediately relax into his arms and shamelessly press his face to his chest, happily nuzzling into the spider’s soft fur.

Their legs tangled together naturally and effortlessly and Angel, running one of his  hands on Husk’s back and reveling in the way the cat followed his touch with his whole body, felt like they’d cuddled like that a hundred times before.

Mindful not to touch Husk’s tail, Angel petted him slowly, carding his fingers through the soft fur and, predictably, the purring started not long after and at the same time, the spider felt a gentle, cadenced pressure on his stomach. 

“Husk” he started, amusement evident even in his tired voice “Are you  _ kneading _ ?” he asked, trying to look down but not managing to see anything in the darkness under the covers.

“Shut up” came Husk huffy response, his embarrassment in having been caught red-handed evident in his voice, but he didn’t stop, and Angel said nothing more, pressing his face on the top of Husk’s head and breathing in deeply. He smelled a bit like sweat, and booze, but also like something sweet and spicy, like honey and cinnamon and Angel could feel himself starting to fall asleep. 

But there was something he needed to know before he let himself fall into Morpheus’ arms, something that had been swirling around his head since the day prior. So, opening his eyes again, he spoke, breaking the silence “Hey Husk. Could I ask you something?” 

For a moment, he thought Husk had fallen asleep. He lied motionless into Angel’s arms, his only movement being the rhythmic up and down of his chest against Angel’s, but then a sigh came from the cat and a moment later he moved, drawing back from Angel’s chest, opening his eyes and leaning his head back, in order to be able to look at him “If that’ll make you sleep, please, ask” he huffed, seemingly annoyed, but Angel knew better. That was probably as close as Husk was going to come to admit he was worried and possibly felt guilty about him not being able to sleep.

“When I asked you about this” he started, nodding at him “You said that it was some kind of punishment” he continued, and as soon as the words were out, he heard Husk suck in breath, probably in anticipation for what he knew was about to come “Punishment for what?” he asked, finally, and when Husk looked away, tensing up in his arms he wondered if he’d gone too far. But, trusting the fact that Husk told him he was going to try to be more open and tell him if he did something that bothered him, he waited and soon his patience was rewarded. 

In fact, some moments later Husk sighed, ducking his head and adverting his gaze and started speaking. 

“I’m not going into detail, so don’t ask, but when I was alive, I hurt people because I didn’t act when I had to. I always choose the easy way out, with situations  and also with my feelings” he said, shaking his head and Angel nodded in understanding “So, Sloth, basically?” he offered, and Husk nodded in turn “Yeah. Sometimes it’s easier to push people away than to act” 

Hearing that, put things into perspective for Angel. He had always thought that Husk’s grumpy demeanor was just the way he was, nothing to be done about it, but discovering that his less than pleasing persona was more  similar to an armor that he purposely used to keep people away because it was easier like that, well, that was something.

However, it seemed like that behavior wasn’t as bulletproof as one could think, because now his body literally turned on him and punished him for running away and for being so emotionally constipated all the time.

“So basically, if you don’t accept your feelings, your body goes feral and says,  _ 'Okay you little bitch, see what happens now'  _ and it starts hurting you” Angel summarizes, and Husk nods,  still keeping his head down, his gaze fixed ahead, somewhere between Angel’s collarbone and his chest. He had mindlessly started to twirl one long claw around a tuft of the spider’s fluff, curling it around the tip and Angel could feel himself starting to blush from the unexpectedly sweet gesture.

“Pretty much. Usually it happens once a year, twice when it’s a particularly shitty one, but…” he starts, and then pauses, and to Angel it looks like he’s weighting his word carefully “This is the fifth time it has happened in the past year” he exhales finally, pausing his ministrations to Angel’s fluff at once and looking like he’d just realized what he had been doing. But, surprisingly, instead of pulling back, he dove back in, plunging his whole paw in this time, carefully threading his claws through the fine hair and Angel had to bite his lip in order not to squeal out loud in a very unflattering way.

“That’s...a  _ lot _ ” he exhaled instead, his eyes fluttering close without his permit due to Husk’s gentle petting “One would think you’ve been trying to stifle some  pretty big feeling there, to get such a reaction” he added then, as he mindlessly started pushing his upper body towards him, chasing the sensation. 

However, when Husk’s soft cadenced petting stuttered and not long after stopped all-together, Angel’s eyes fell open again and he looked down at the cat, a plead not to stop already on the tip of his tongue.

His request died on his lips when he found the cat resolutely not looking at him, mouth pressed close and body tense under Angel’s arms. Husk had a weird look on his face, one Angel couldn’t quite pinpoint because he had never once, since meeting him, seen the cat make such an expression, but as he was about to ask him if everything was okay, Husk took a deep breath and then released it, opening his mouth and speaking.

“You really have no fucking idea, have you?” his voice was trembling and for a moment Angel blamed it on his exhaustion playing pranks on him, because Husk’s voice,  _ shaking _ ? He had never, not once since meeting him, imagined him as the type to get scared or anxious, but it looked like he had been wrong, because when he finally looked up at him and his golden eyes met Angel’s mismatched ones, he saw nervousness in those warm ambers.

“What do you mean?” Angel asked nonetheless, his curiosity getting the better of him, even though he tried not to let it transpire too much into his voice.

But as soon as Husk registered his confusion, the nervousness on his face gave way to disbelief and a chocked laugh split his mouth into a bitter smile “I’m a fucking idiot...” he muttered as, under Angel’s stunned gaze, he shook his head, trying to school his face into a neutral one but failing every time his eyes met the spider’s bewildered gaze.

“Husky please, what is it?” Angel pleaded after a few moments, bringing one hand on Husk’s shoulder, the cat’s behavior starting to worry him a bit. That finally seemed to bring Husk back to the present and his laughter subsided, as his eyes fell open again and refocused on Angel’s face.

His cheeks were pink and although he wasn’t smiling anymore, he looked amused “You...” he started, but then he shook his head and stopped. Sighing, he took a deep breath, and when he raised his gaze again, Angel saw a resolve that wasn’t present before “Oh, what the hell” he said, bringing his paw on the back of the spider’s head, and in the instant before it happened, Angel understood. But before he could brace himself for impact, Husk closed his eyes, leaned in and slotted their lips together.

The angle was wrong, he had his eyes open wide and their mouths were pressed together too forcefully, but fuck if he cared, because Husk was kissing him and to Angel it felt like the most amazing kiss he had ever received.

It lasted mere moments, but when Husk pulled back, he didn’t take his paw away, leaving it threading through Angel’s soft fur, nor did he avert his gaze, eyes locked on his, and the spider felt his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest.

“It’s you” Husk started, clearing his throat, while a lovely blush spread on his face “It’s because of you that I'm like  _ this _ ” he said finally, and Angel could distinctly feel himself taking on the color of ripe tomatoes. 

He tried opening his mouth to speak, to say something, because there were a million things, he would have liked to tell the cat, but words didn’t come to him, the whole situation was just too absurd. Husk, whom Angel had liked since the first time he had laid eyes on him and had only  grown fonder of during the previous year they had spent together at the hotel, was looking at him like he hung the sun and the stars, caressing his face and smiling, of all things. 

Was it a dream? Had he finally succumbed to exhaustion and fallen asleep? 

“Ouch!” Angel yelped, feeling a sudden pain on his side. Focusing back on the present moment, he found Husk still smiling at him, a single eyebrow arched, and paw still raised over his hip “Nope not dreaming it seems” he said, amusement evident in his voice, and only then Angel realized that he had voiced his doubts out loud. 

Blushing furiously, he swatted Husk’s paw away “Shut up. I thought you hated me until this morning, sorry for being a bit shocked” he said but, despite of his words, he cuddled closer to the cat, pulling him towards himself, until their foreheads were almost touching. Husk complied without a fight, putting his paw on Angel’s hip and brushing the tip of his claws carefully on the soft short fur. 

“So just for clearing things up once and for all. You  actually like me? Like, like  _ like _ me?” Angel asked, and when Husk nodded, rolling his eyes, he kept going “And what did you mean when you said it’s my fault if you’re like this?” he couldn’t help but ask, whispering, as though if he spoke too loudly the illusion would shatter and he would once again be in a world were Husk didn’t feel for him the same way he felt. 

The cat huffed “It means that my body made me see fucking stars because I kept refusing to give in to the fact that I... well,  _ that _ ” he said, still not able to speak about his feelings out loud, and that made Angel smile “And you certainly didn’t help with all those fucking  Voxtagram posts” Husk finished, closing his eyes and exhaling, like thinking back was physically painful for him.  Actually, Angel reasoned, it probably was.

Smiling and playfully headbutting Husk’s forehead, the spider nuzzled closer to him, inhaling deeply and reveling in his sweet and spicy scent “Ah-ah, so you  liiiiked them” he sing- songed , teasing the cat and getting another lighter pinch on his side for his trouble “Too much” he exhaled, and when their gazes met again, Angel leaned in and Husk met him halfway.

This time he tilted his head to the side, slotting their lips together and pressing close to him and Angel immediately felt the difference in the kiss. If their first had been shy and tentative, this one was anything but that. There was urgency in the way they moved, like they had waited all their life for  this and, in a way, they had.

Surprisingly, Husk was quick to let him take the reins and Angel couldn’t complain less. Playfully, he nibbled on the cat’s lower lip and then licked it, soothing the bite, and Husk groaned, his mouth falling open under Angel insistent pressure. Wasting no time at all, he was quick to lick into Husk’s mouth and when their tongues met, a shameless moan escaped his lips. Fuck, he really was a kitty.

Two hands placed on his back, the spider pulled the cat towards himself, pressing their bodies close together, and when Husk arched towards him, a bolt of pleasure coursed all throughout his body and he moaned again, breaking the kiss.

His eyes jerked open and when his gaze met Husk, he shivered. His gaze was... _ ravenous _ , to put it lightly. His eyes were bright, shining in the dim light of the room and his mouth was still open. Slowly, his tongue poked out, and he run it on his lips, licking away the thin layer of saliva covering them and leaving them shiny and  absolutely delicious looking.

“Husk-” Angel started, ready to dive back in, but as he was about to move again, he felt a pressure on his back and froze. Slowly, under Husk confused stare, he turned his head, and what he saw made him burst out laughing.

“What?” the cat asked, as he turned around, shaking his head. Smiling, he nodded over his shoulder, urging Husk to  take a look “Someone decided for us that it’s bedtime” he said and when Husk finally  took a look , he snorted.

Fat Nuggets had jumped on the bed and was cuddled against Angel’s back, already snoring lightly, effectively preventing him from moving too far without the possibility of waking the pig up.  Actually, as Husk lied down on his back, he looked him in the eyes and Angel knew that if they had really wanted to, they could always have moved Nuggets away, and continued with whatever they were about to do before.

But they were both exhausted, and they silently agreed that it was better that way anyway. They had all the time they wanted, after all.

So, as he cuddled close to Husk, the cat encouraged him to rest his head on his chest, as he brought his arm to rest on the back of his neck “Okay, got it, we’re sleeping” he said then, as the spider chuckled and put his two left hands to rest on Husk’s chest and stomach, threading his fingers in the soft fur “My  Nuggie takes care of me” he said in a yawn, closing his eyes and cuddling against Husk’s chest. Lulled by Husk’s heartbeat and Nugget’s light snoring, he felt himself rapidly falling asleep.

Chuckling, Husk sighed and as Angel was losing his last shreds of consciousness, he felt the cat move and a soft kiss being pressed to his forehead “Goodnight Angel”. 

That day, Angel’s sleep was filled with bits and pieces of dreams. Some were memories, both from his past life and from the afterlife, and some were just  flashes of images, people, places, voices, too disconnected to make sense. 

All except for one. The dream picked up from where Nuggets had interrupted him and Husk before, except this time there was no pink pig reminding them it was time to sleep, and they were unexpectedly full of energies, letting themselves be swept away by the heat of the moment. Angel, running  all of his six hands on Husk’s body pushed him down, climbing on him and straddling his hips, he licked into his mouth, pressing close to him, groaning, reveling in the cat’s firm but at the same time soft body underneath him.

In the dream, Husk let himself be pushed around, moaning loudly and responding to Angel’s touch with enthusiasm, wings flapping and paws running on the spider's back, claws lightly scratching his skin, just hard enough to send shivers through Angel’s body, without leaving any marks. And then down, to his hips and past them, squeezing his ass without hesitation and pulling his body down, pressing up against him at the same time, and Angel could feel his hard cock against his through his pajamas’ shorts and-

As Angel’s eyes blinked open, the first thing he registered was that  despite the fact that he was lying on his back without any blankets, he felt hot as fuck and was probably sweating through his pajamas. The second and most important thing, was that Husk was latched tightly to his left side, claws threaded through his chest fluff and leg thrown over his body. It was immediately clear to Angel that the cat was the source of warmth, his body incredibly hot to the touch, but when the cat pushed closer, moaning close to his ear, the spider realized another thing. 

Husk was hard, and he was pressing his cock against his thigh, rocking slowly. His staggered rhythm told Angel that he was probably still sleeping and most likely having one hell of a wet dream, just like the one he had. But while Angel was roused from sleep before his body had time to catch up with his mind, Husk seemed to still be sleeping soundly, while his body got more and more excited by the minute.

Angel was frozen in place, eyes locked on what little he could see of Husk’s face. He could distinctly feel his cock pressing against his upper thigh, tip leaving a trail of moisture behind, as his breathing became more and more labored, puff of hot air falling on Angel’s neck where the cat had his face pressed tightly against his skin. 

He didn’t know what to do. He could feel his body starting to react to Husk’s arousal, heat pooling in his lower belly and making even his shorts and crop top feel entirely too suffocating, but he didn’t want to take advantage of Husk while he wasn’t aware of what he was doing and, at the same time, he didn’t know how he was going to react if he woke him while he was like this.

Moreover, the cat was making it  _ really  _ hard for him, to lay there motionless, while he rutted relentlessly against his thigh, while the hand he had in Angel’s chest fluff squeezed rhythmically, causing shivers of pleasure to course through his body, from the tip of his fingers to the tip of his toes, as though he was made entirely of exposed nerves. But, although the possibility was tantalizing, touching himself while Husk was right beside him and unaware was also out of the question.

So, throwing his head back and taking a deep breath, Angel was ready to give up and just let Husk do with him whatever he wanted, while he lied there thinking about dead puppies and tried not to bust a nut. But suddenly, he felt Husk move and when what he assumed to be the cat’s leg  made contact with his groin, giving him the pressure he so badly desired, he couldn’t help himself and he bucked his hips up.

“Oh fuck-” he cursed, as he fisted the sheets with his hands and forced his hips back down “No, no this is bad” he muttered under his breath, as Husk, not happy with just leaving his leg there, had started moving it, all while still panting against Angels neck, condense mixing with sweat and sending shivers down the spider’s spine.

He was about to cry from sheer frustration, when he heard something come out of Husk’s mouth. Ducking his head, he listened closely, waiting to see if the cat was going to say anything else, and he wasn’t disappointed, because mere seconds later the cat spoke again, and Angel’s heart lost a couple of beats.

“ Mh \-  _ Angel _ ...” Husk moaned and that, hearing his name fall from the cat’s lips in that low and husky tone, that was Angel’s breaking point. Opening his eyes, he looked down, bringing one hand on Husk’s back and another on his own chest, covering the cat’s paw and intertwining their fingers (he didn’t want to get clawed if the cat was going to react badly to being waken suddenly). 

“Husk. Husky, please wake up” he said, whispering but with emphasis as, mindful of Husk's wings flapping erratically, he tapped his back with one hand, trying to wake him up as gently as possible.

It took him a couple of tries but thankfully he felt Husk slow down his thrusting and finally stop, as he slowly moved his head away from Angel’s neck and his eyes blinked open, their gazes meeting immediately.

“Angel...what the-” he mumbled, and Angel saw in his face the exact moment in which he realized what he had been doing. His eyes widened and he blushed violently, he immediately tried to draw back from Angel, only to realize that if he did  that he would be exposing himself more than he already had.

So he remained where he was, even though he loosened his grip on Angel’s chest and slowly pulled the leg he had thrown over his body back, studiously not looking him in the eyes “Sorry” he said, clearing his throat “I didn’t want to take advantage of you like this” he added, lowering his head and resting it in the crook of his neck, and Angel’s heart did a flip.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down, he started to lightly scratch Husk’s back “It’s okay, I wasn’t' complaining. Actually, I was going to just let you hump my leg, chivalrously keeping my hands to myself” he said, chuckling as he felt Husk groan in embarrassment “But then you kind of moaned my name, and that definitely peaked my interest” he continued, as his hands travelled on Husk’s back, petting his fur and the soft feathers at the base of his wings and feeling him respond to the touch, arching his body against him, even though his head remained hidden, making it impossible to Angel to read his expression. 

“Were you dreaming of me?” he asked, point blank, and Husk immediately tensed in his arms. Then, exhaling deeply against Angel’s neck and sending a shiver down his body, the cat spoke “Yes” he said, and Angel had to hold back a squeal of joy.

Running his lower hand down Husk’s back, he let it rest just over where the base of the cat’s tail was, pressing softly and inviting him to come close again and when Husk complied, pressing his body back against his side, Angel bit his lip feeling that his arousal was still very much present.

“Wanna share?” he asked in an exhale, as he felt Husk bring his paw to rest over his chest again, caressing his fluff gently. After a moment of silence, the cat spoke “You were...touching me. No, we were touching each other” he said, as the paw he had on Angel’s chest slowly slipped down and to the right, until it was resting against his hip, and the spider gulped, tightening his grip on Husk’s back “Then you...fuck, I can’t do this” 

Saying this, the cat pulled back sitting on the bed, and for a moment Angel thought he had overdone it. An apology already on his lips, he sat up, but Husk didn’t go far. Swinging one leg over his, he sat on his thighs, brought his paws on Angel’s face and kissed him.

It was like they had never been interrupted before their nap. Picking up where they had left off, they kissed each other with abandon, and this time Angel, every doubt having been fought, pulled Husk’s body flush against his without hesitation, one hand on his back, at the base of his wings, another one on his side and two on his lower back.

Husk seemed to quite like it, humming into the kiss in approval and thrusting his hips forward, as he run his tongue on the roof of Angel’s mouth, causing the spider to moan a loud “ _ Fuck _ ” breaking the kiss and letting his head fall on Husk’s shoulder, he hugged the cat close to him and thrusted his hips up again “I fucking love your tongue” he said, as Husk met him halfway, thrusting down and moaning loudly right into his ear “Yeah?” he said, and Angel nodded against his shoulder “Bet it’d feel amazing between my legs”

Husk snorted, pulling back just enough to be able to look Angel in the eyes “Wow, smooth” he said, as his paws came to rest on the hem on Angel’s shirt “Besides, look who’s talking. How long is your fucking tongue? You’re basically sucking my tonsils out” he said, as his paws slipped under the shirt, teasing Angel’s chest, claws threading into the fur.

The spider grinned, pushing his chest out and into Husk’s paws, biting his lip “Oh yes, it’s pretty long. And trust me, I’m  _ very  _ skilled with it” he said, proving his point by licking his lips seductively, and when Husk gulped and started pulling on his shirt, he raised his arms and allowed him to take it off.

As soon as he was shirtless, Husk brought his hands back on Angel’s sides, and the spider smiled, looking at the way the cat was eyeing him up and down “Want me to show you?” he asked, and that effectively got Husk’s attention back.

The cat blushed and cleared his throat “Alright” he said, and Angel grinned. Then he pushed Husk off his legs, until he fell on the bed, lying on his back. Pulling his legs open and kneeling between them, all under the cat’s vigilant gaze, Angel finally had a  first row view of Husk’s cock, that he had only caught glimpses of until then.

It wasn’t necessarily long but it was thick and flushed red and, as many other feline demons that Angel had seen, Husk’s cock was  _ barbed _ . But the spines were short and didn’t look particularly sharp, much like the ones on the cat’s tongue, so he wasn’t worried. He'd handled worse.

“Brace yourself Husky” he sing- songed , as he slung his arms around Husk’s thighs. Then, after leaving a couple of soft kisses on the juncture between the cat’s thigh and stomach, he slid down to where Husk’s soft fur gave way to taut skin, kissing his way up his cock and tentatively licking at the tip when he got there.

“Fuck-” Husk moaned, as Angel opened his mouth, relaxing his throat and sliding down his  lenght , wrapping his tongue tightly around it and sucking hungrily. He knew he was good at blowjobs and, despite having lost count of how many he had given, Angel could say he still liked them a lot,  _ especially  _ if he was attracted to the  person he was giving head to.

So, having Husk’s cock into his mouth was basically better than candy for him.

He lost himself in the movement, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of the rough texture on his tongue and on the roof of his mouth, and when he felt a soft pressure on his head and opened his eyes to find Husk looking down at him, eyes hazy and face flushed, he grinned around his cock and slipped off, dragging his tongue from base to tip “Okay?” he asked, and Husk simply nodded, biting his lip and carding his claws through his hair. So, Angel dived back down but, instead of swallowing him again, he kissed down the shaft, until he reached Husk’s balls. Then, as he was kissing them, a peculiar scent caught his attention, and he paused.

It wasn’t bad, on the contrary, it was warm and spicy, much like Husk himself, and when Angel finally understood where it was coming from, a shocked expression appeared on his face. Wanting to check on his discovery, he pushed Husk’s thighs up and, as the cat yelped in surprise, he glanced down eyes sliding past Husk’s perineum until they reached their destination.

Looking up again, he met Husk’s gaze. The cat was  _ blushing _ . 

“Is that what I think it is?” he said, licking his lips without thinking and Husk’s blush deepened, as he adverted his gaze, embarrassment clear on his face.

“Urgh- yes” he said, and Angel's gaze shifted down again, taking in the way Husk's rim contracted ad relaxed with his breathing, clear slick liquid leaking out and pooling on the bedsheets “Can I…I  wanna taste you” he said, raising his head again and finding Husk looking at him, the haziness in his eyes even more present than before.

“Yes” he choked out, and Angel’s face broke into a grin, as he let go of the cat’s thighs and sat up “Turn around for me Husky” he said gently, and the cat immediately complied, turning on the bed and getting on his hands and knees, face pressed into Angel’s pillow, wings opened on each side of his body and ass raised as high as he could. 

Licking his lips again, Angel let his eyes run on Husk’s body, appreciating the way he had  opened up to him, both physically and emotionally. 

Before getting behind him and getting to work, Angel slid off his pants, choosing to leave his underwear on for the time being. Alerted by the movement, Husk turned his head and looked over his shoulder, eyes trailing down the pink stripe on Angel’s torso, stopping where it dipped under the hem of his lilac, lace underwear.

The strangled moan he let out as his gaze came to rest onto Angel’s straining cock sent a rush of pleasure cursing through the spider’s body, and when Husk’s tail moved to the side, fully exposing his entrance, he couldn’t wait any longer.

Bringing two hands, one on each of Husk’s ass cheeks, Angel spread them wide apart, ducked his head and dived in, licking from Husk’s perineum to his pink puckered hole, hungrily lapping at the slick liquid and moaning at the taste.

Husk cursed loudly, hips already trying to push back against Angel’s tongue, but the spider brought his second set of  hands on Husk’s legs, holding them tightly in place. 

“Fucking hell Angel your fucking tongue” he said, voice breaking into a loud moan when the spider pushed said tongue past the ring of muscles, finding little to  none resistance. 

Smiling against Husk’s ass, Angel wasted no time in starting to fuck him with his tongue, as at the same  time he brought one hand on Husk’s cock and another on his own, stroking them both in unison. That time, he didn’t stop the cat when he started pushing back against him, on the contrary, he let him set the pace, moaning loudly against him.

Angel had never once in his afterlife been so glad about in his demon form, about being able to not only do many different things at the same time, but also being able to process all the different stimuli his body was receiving without getting overwhelmed. 

“Fuck Angel I’m- I’m about to come” Husk’s warning came in a strangled moan and, instead of slowing down, Angel picked up the pace, stroking him faster and fucking him deeper, until not long after, the cat reached his peak. 

Moaning loudly into the pillow, Husk’s body shook with the sheer force of his orgasm, as his wings flapped once, twice and then he was coming, spilling his release both on Angel’s hand and on his bedsheets.

The spider waited a couple of seconds before retreating his tongue, giving Husk time to catch his breath, but as soon as he pulled back, his tongue sliding out his ass, the cat turned around and was on him in an instant, locking their lips together and pushing him down on the bed. 

“You and this damn body of yours” he muttered, between kisses, as his paws gripped his chest hard and squeezed, before traveling south, stopping shy of his panties “You’ll be the fucking double death of me” he finished, as he kissed down Angel’s neck, and the spider chuckled, bringing his hands to card through Husk’s soft fur and groaning, as he felt the tip of his claws slip under the hem, only to pull back at the last second and take hold of his thighs.

“Husk I swear to Satan, if you don’t take off my panties right this instant, I'm going to fucking punch you” he said, as he brought his  hands on Husk’s, trying to steer them back towards his underwear. 

The cat chuckled, but he didn’t stop in his crusade down Angel’s body, kissing on his chest and nuzzling in his fluff, even though he did bring his paw back on his panties, slipping a claw under the hem. 

“Just rip them off, I have plenty” muttered Angel, as he felt the tip of his claw caressing the outline of his cock, and Husk took him at his word. Sitting back on the spider’s thighs, he teared clean through the lace, and threw the, by then, useless piece of fabric on the floor. 

“Fucking finally” exhaled the spider, throwing his top set of arms over his head, while his bottom ones ran on his own body, teasingly squeezing his chest and caressing his skin, down to his lower stomach,  all of that under Husk’s hungry gaze.

When his eyes encountered Angel’s cock, flushed pink and lying heavily on his belly, he licked his lips and looked up, meeting his gaze and searching for his consent and when the spider nodded, parting his legs and accommodating Husk between them, the cat lied down, framing his hips with his arms.

Lowering his head, Husk poked out his tongue, and Angel shivered in anticipation. Then, when the cat’s mouth finally closed on the tip of his cock, his tongue caressing the taunt skin, the spider let out the breath he was holding and relaxed back into the mattress, bringing one hand to rest on the back of Husk’s head.

“Fuck-” he exhaled, throwing his head back, as the cat slowly slid his mouth down his cock, letting it lay heavily on his tongue, carefully covering his sharp teeth in the process. The sandpapery texture caressing his skin sent shivers down his spine, and when Husk started bobbing his head up and down, Angel moaned loudly.

“Husky, you have quite the skills there, how are you this good?” he asked then, voice breathy and when Husk chuckled in response, he felt it on his cock. Fuck, he was nearly at his limit already, what the hell.

“I’m getting close” Angel breathed out, tapping the cat on the shoulder, to give him a fair warning, but he didn’t expect for Husk to stop in his ministrations and pull back abruptly, letting his cock fall out of his mouth. Confused, he opened his eyes and looked down, and found Husk watching him, a look of uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Okay? You don’t have to swallow if you don’t want to” Angel said, bringing his hand on the side of Husk’s face, and sighing in relief when the cat nuzzled into his palm closing his eyes for a moment, before he opened them again and looked up at him.

“I…it’s not that” he said, and when Angel looked at him curiously, he sighed, dropping his head down, resting it on his stomach.

Then, he mumbled something, but it was muffled by Angel’s body and the spider understood nothing.

“Come again?” He said, sitting up, as he rubbed his thumb in circles on Husk’s cheek.

The cat sighed but he finally raised his head, looking at him “I said- _ urgh _ ” he started, but immediately paused, and as he was taking a deep breath Angel looked attentively at him. Husk’s face was flushed, but under the embarrassment the spider could also see something else, something like excitement, but also anxiety. It was clear to him that whatever Husk wanted to say to him was something personal, something that would leave him open before him, so he waited patiently, even though the anticipation was killing him.

Finally, when the cat took another deep breath and spoke, Angel’s heart did a double flip. 

“I said: fuck me. Please?” he concluded, turning it into a question at the last moment. 

Angel blinked, and it took him a couple of seconds to register Husk’s words, so the cat probably interpreted his silence as a refusal, because he sighed and brought his paw back on his cock, gripping it and lowering his head on it.

“Forget it, I'll finish you off” he said and that finally shook Angel from his thoughts. 

“Wait  wait , hold on! You really want that?” He asked, forcing himself to speak coherently, even though Husk’s tight grip wasn’t helping him in the slightest. 

The cat looked up at him, and then sideways, nodding as he avoided his gaze “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t. I even said please, for Satan’s sake” he huffed,  loosing his grip on Angel’s cock and sitting up as well, finally looking the spider in the eyes “So? Or you don't feel up to the task?” he said, but underneath his teasing, Angel could perceive his uncertainty. 

So, bringing two hands on Husk’s hips and the other two on each side of his face, he leaned in and kissed him softly, distinctly feeling him relax in his arms.

Then, after one last kiss, he leaned back and smiled at him “I am not exactly used to it, if you catch my drift” he said, and by the way Husk blushed, adverting his stare, he understood that he  _ did _ catch it “But I would love it” he added then, turning the cat’s head towards him and smiling “How do you want me?” he asked finally, and when Husk cleared his throat, tapping the tip of his claws on Angel’s hands, still latched behind his head, he let go.

Under Angel’s intrigued gaze, he turned around, lying down on the bed on his stomach, plunging his face in the pillow, opening his legs wide and moving his tail to the side, exposing the pink rim, still loose from the spider’s previous attentions. 

The spider gulped, feeling all his blood rush south and his cock jump against his stomach, but when Husk looked at him from over his shoulder, he moved, kneeling between his legs. As an afterthought, he took one of his pillows and, pulling Husk’s hips up, he positioned it under them. 

Then he carefully lowered himself, mindful of Husk’s wings and tail, until he was covering his body with his own, bringing his upper hands on his paws, resting on the pillow, and intertwining their fingers.

“Need any lube?” he whispered into his ear, as he teasingly bit it, careful not to hurt him with his sharp teeth.

Husk shuddered, and Angel could feel as he, probably unconsciously, raised his hips off the bed, arching back against his body “I don’t need it, when I'm like this” he muttered, voice muffled by the pillow, and Angel nodded. Then, as he kissed down Husk’s neck, one of his bottom hands came to rest on Husk’s hip, rubbing circles into his skin. 

“Try to relax ok?” he said then, and when Husk nodded, tightening his grip on Angel’s hands, he let his hand slip on Husk’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide, and nearly moaned at the view. 

Husk was soaking wet, slick dripping down the inside of his thighs, drenching his fur and turning it a darker color, and Angel had to take a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply. Like he told Husk, he wasn’t used to it, to take control, both because his clients usually wanted to be the ones holding the reigns (sometimes literally), and the same held true when he was on set, but also because he usually liked being submissive, letting himself be taken. But, apparently, Husk was the exception to this rule, because, seeing him like that woke something inside him, something primal, the need to make him his, to claim him, to show him that he belonged with him and him only. 

So, finally finding his footing, Angel gripped his cock at the base and guided it to Husk’s entrance, lining it up. Then, slowly, he started to push, sinking in inch by  inch until he was fully seated, Husk’s scorching heat surrounding him. 

“Fuck-” he coursed, as he gyrated his hips experimentally “You’re so tight, shit” he added, as Husk let out a strangled moan, rubbing his forehead against their clasped fingers “Please, can I move?” Angel asked, and when the cat nodded, he braced himself, placing his lower hands on his hips, and started a slow rhythm.

It felt…amazing. Angel couldn’t find better words to sum up the myriads of feelings flowing through him, as he and Husk moved together, pushing and pulling. Because they were joined together in the most intimate way, pressed from head to toe, and Angel couldn’t not imagine them not being like that, sharing that experience. 

Then, as he kissed down Husk’s neck, playfully nibbling at his skin and thrusting inside at the same time, the cat  _ mewled  _ his name, pushing back against him, Angel had a revelation. It wasn’t something new , actually, it was something that he had been unconsciously considering for some time.

He was unavoidably, fatally and hopelessly falling for Husk. 

“Angel-  _ mhg _ \- harder” Husk’s voice shook him from his thoughts, and he nodded, pressing his forehead to his shoulder blades and picking up his rhythm, groaning at the waves of sheer unaltered pleasure running through his body. 

“Fuck, Husky you’re so being so good for me” Angel said, kissing his skin and nuzzling into his soft fur “So hot, so hot for me. Do you like this? Me fucking  you? Did you think about this when you saw my pictures?” as an answer, Husk moaned loudly, and Angel grinned. He might not have been used to be on the giving end, but he had been with enough people to know what to say, which buttons to press. And the best part? With Husk, he didn’t have to fake it, not one word of it.

“Yes,  yes I did… _ ah _ !” a particularly hard press had them both moaning in synchro, and Angel gritted his teeth. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, the fact that he was doing this with Husk totally killing his stamina. Licking his lips, he decided he needed to step up his game, no way in heaven he was going to come first. 

“And did you think about something else? Did you think about fucking me? Tearing my clothes off, pushing up my skirt, and taking what’s yours?” he asked, as he pressed deep inside and Husk's frustrated cry of pleasure told him that he too, was close. 

“ Yes yes yes ” groaned Husk, panting into the pillow and on their still intertwined fingers “You and your fucking clothes- wanted to rip them right  off of you” he said then, and Angel couldn’t help but moan at the thought. Fuck, he wanted that, he wanted that so much. 

But it was getting hard to think straight for him, and there was one last thing he wanted to do before they both come to their closure.  So he pulled out and before Husk could insult him for stopping, he tugged on his shoulder “Turn around” he ordered, and the cat immediately complied.

Maneuvering a bit, wings nearly knocking Angel’s side lamp on the floor, he turned and lied on his back, looking up at the spider and waiting for instructions. 

Angel gulped, looking down at him, as he kneeled between his legs, getting back in position. He was a mess, from his ruffled fur, to the drool dripping down the side of his mouth, pooling on his chin. And talking about dripping, the fur between his legs was  _ drenched,  _ as slick kept pouring out from his entrance, filling the room with the sweet and spicy scent Angel had come to love so much. 

Husk was breathing hard, and when Angel met his debauched gaze, a shiver run through his whole body.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” all but hissed Husk, and that finally shook him back into action. So, leaning on him, he pushed his legs up  and, looking him in the eyes, he got back inside. 

Husk’s eyes fluttered close, and he threw his arms around his neck, holding on for dear life, as Angel picked his rhythm back up from where he’d left off, pushing deep and hard and keeping his gaze fixed on the cat’s face. Then, when Husk’s eyes opened again, Angel couldn’t help himself and he bent down to kiss him. 

Husk immediately kissed him back with passion and, between one kiss and the other, Angel kept talking “You know” he said, licking Husk’s lower lip “I’d let you do it. I want you to rip my clothes off and fuck me into the mattress, until the only name I’d remember would be yours” he concluded, and when Husk shivered, he felt it on his cock. 

The cat pulled back and looked him in the eyes, mouth open, a moan on the tip of his tongue “Next time” he groaned, and that made Angel’s heart do a backflip. Because dirty talk was one thing, but the promise of more to come, of something tangible...it was something else entirely. 

“I’ll hold you to that kitty” he said, and then he locked their lips together again, starting a punishing rhythm with his hips and bringing one hand on Husk’s cock, he stroked him at the same time.

From that moment on, no more words were spoken, the only sounds in the room being their breathless moans and mewls of pleasure and, occasionally, their names spoken with reverence or cried out in a gasp.

Husk’s orgasm caught Angel off guard. One moment he was thrashing on the bed, moaning into their kiss, and the moment after he was screaming his name, his whole body tensing up, except for his wings, that flapped so hard as to throw on the floor all the things on Angel’s nightstands, and then some. Then, he was coming, painting his chest and Angel’s hand with come, his hole tightening up around the spider. 

But Angel’s breaking point was when, a moment later, Husk’s eyes opened and, looking up at him, he smiled, grinning like he had rarely seen him do before, and he was done. He came inside him, with Husk’s name on his lips, in what was probably the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. 

Not feeling his limbs anymore and losing his balance, Angel  fell down on Husk’s body, his breath short and black spots behind his eyelids and only when he blinked, putting the world back into focus again and found Husk looking at him amusingly, he realized he had passed out for a moment “Good morning princess, slept well?” 

Angel was lying like a dead weight on Husk, arms and legs haphazardly thrown all over the cat’s body, who had one arm behind his head and another around Angel’s back, holding him tightly against his chest. 

Angel let his head  fall down on Husk’s chest in embarrassment, groaning, and he felt him laugh again.

“Yeah, yeah l passed out, very funny” he mumbled, raising his head in order to look Husk in the eyes “Your fault for being such a good lay” he added then, smiling, and got a swat on his shoulder for his trouble. 

“Shut up” said Husk, blushing, but he was smiling and that only made Angel laugh harder, as he dropped his head, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

But when Husk playfully hit him again, this time on his ass, he gasped, jumping up and reflexively thrusting his hips down, causing the cat to gasp in return, looking at him with his pupils blown wide. 

“Well, I didn’t expect that” Angel said after a moment, as he crossed his arms on Husk chest and rested his head on them, looking up at him with a smile “Give me half an hour and we can go again” he concluded, and Husk immediately coughed, choking on his own spit. 

“Fucking heaven, Angel, give me some slack” he said, shaking his head with a disbelieving smile, as Angel snorted a laugh and slowly picked himself up, raising to his feet “ _ Obviously  _ if you don't need more time to recover, old man. Do you need some Viagra?” he sassed him, as he brought his arms over his head and stretched, and when he opened his eyes again, he found that Husk was looking at him, a lovely blush on his cheeks. Oh, right, he was still naked.

Smiling, he winked at Husk, causing the blush on the cat’s face to deepen, then turned on his heels and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

When he came back a few minutes later, it was with his fur cleaned, and Fat Nuggets in his arms, held close to his chest “Look who I found sleeping in the bathtub” he said with a smile, entering the room, only to stop as soon as his eyes fell on Husk. A snort escaped him, and he had to bring his hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Husk was sitting on the bed, his right leg held high over his head and was looking at him from between his legs, tongue still out of his mouth “What?!” he hissed, trying and failing not to let his embarrassment show, but Angel knew that there was no way he hadn’t heard him exit the bathroom. It meant that he had purposefully let himself get caught in such a private moment, therefore Angel wasn’t going to be a jerk about it.

Well, not  _ totally _ , at least.

So, shaking his head, he walked to the bed and sat down, crossing his legs and putting Nuggets down beside him, lightly scratching him behind his ears “Nothing” he said, smiling innocently at Husk and, even though he didn’t seem one hundred per cent convinced, he sighed, and continued his bath.

Angel observed him in silence for a while, following the way he dragged his tongue on his fur, cleaning it and combing it at the same time. It was unexpectedly cute to see him like that. It didn’t mean Angel was giving up on his teasing though “So” he started, and when Husk grunted, signaling him to go on, he continued “You can suck yourself off, right?” 

He had intended it as a joke and he was ready for Husk to insult him, what he didn’t expect though, was the cat to freeze, tongue out, and blush to the tip of his whiskers “Not a word.  Not a single one ” he said then, raising his paw at Angel and stopping him in his tracks, mouth falling close again. Then, he silently went back to cleaning himself, the blush still  present on his face, and only when he was finished and putting his leg back down, Angel dared to get close to him, catching his attention with a finger under his chin.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. It's hot” he said, voice deep and mellow, and when Husk nodded minutely, he leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on his lips “How are you feeling?” he asked him, as the cat brought his hands on his hips and fell back on the bed, bringing him with.

“Better” he said, as Angel cuddled on his chest, threading his fingers through the soft fur “It doesn’t hurt anymore” Husk finished, and the spider smiled against his chest “Good” he said, and when he felt Husk’s claws threading through his soft hair, he closed his eyes, letting himself be cuddled.

At some point Fat Nuggets came to lie down on Husk’s other side, cuddling close to him, and Angel felt the cat shift a bit, to better accommodate them both. For a reason he wasn’t quite ready to uncover, the situation kind of made him want to cry.

“Thank you” Husk’s voice had him opening his eyes again, and when Angel looked up, he found him looking down at him, a tender expression on his face. So, smiling, he leaned in, kissing him once on the lips “Anytime. We have plenty of it, after all” he said, and Husk snorted, pulling him in for another kiss, that lasted a bit longer than their previous “That we do”.

After all, even the prospect of eternal damnation didn’t look too grim, when thinking about the fact that they would have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you took the time to read, I appreciate each and every one of you and I really hope you liked this ❤️ 
> 
> Every time I write about Husk and Angel I try not to betray their characterization, while still offering my own interpretation of their actions and behaviour (until we get a more canonical explanation of them lol), but I still have a long way to go before being fully satisfied. Good thing I plan of writing more about them in the future! 
> 
> I want to thank my lovely and super patient beta @sheismelinda for helping me with this and for always inspiring me with her long-ass descriptions lol. No, seriously, she’s an amazing writer and if you like jojo you should go check her fanfics out ❤️ 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated, I love to hear what everyone has to say! but please, handle me with care, I’ve got a fragile heart 🥺 
> 
> Until next time, stay tuned ~ 
> 
> Find me on Twitter if ya want @another_lush ❤️


End file.
